Renacer
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Mi alma es mía nada mas, pero... ¿la tuya?  Ooc, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi

Algo AU, Mpreg; Espero que les guste…Y lo prometido es deuda.

**Renacer**

**Por Tlacuilo**

¿Y Yuuri se quejaba?, ¡difícil su vida!, la diferencia es que Murata estaba consciente de que sus acciones tenían consecuencias y no siempre eran buenas, por eso el moreno le parecía -como bien decía el príncipe Mazoku-… Henachoko ¿Y que si el, era el que gestaba un niño? ¿Que importaba que su esposo pareciera un ángel? Eso no lo hacia doncel. Si de por si Yuuri no sabía como manejar las cosas de ese: su mundo… ahora con tres mese de embarazo tenía a todo el castillo y -para desgracias del Soukoku de anteojos- el templo también… en total caos.

El gran sabio camino hasta la biblioteca donde Ulrike no lo cuestionaría y Shinou lo dejaría en paz. Muchas veces deseaba que el rubio tuviera un cuerpo, al cual… ahorcar y golpear a gusto, por que su sentido del humor lo sacaba de sus casillas. Tomo el libro que había dejado inconcluso antes de que la llamada urgente del Maou lo interrumpiera… recordó cual era al emergencia y se tuvo que masajear las sienes ¿Por donde _saldría_ el primogénito von Bielefeld? Con la explicación de Gisela. Yuuri se asusto tanto que inundo la sala de consejo con su Maryoku, la cuestión es que… los integrantes de las familias nobles estaban… dentro. Ken como consejero y amigo tuvo que dar disculpas y explicaciones; pues el Soukoku Monarca no quería salir de su habitación, aun aterrado por su futuro… Parto.

Murata se recargo en la silla y se dispuso a descansar cerrando os ojos, ¡no podía! algo le picaba en la nariz, intento ignorarlo pero… _eso_ lo hizo estornudar y cuando lo hizo… vio a Shinou muy sonriente con la varita con que jugaba las mascotas, aun ondeándola cerca de su cara.

_ ¿Pasa algo mi sabio?

_ Casi nada… un _insecto molesto_ que no deja relajarme.

_ ¡Oh! ¿Y es muy molesto?

_ Si como una condena de… siglos.

_ ¡¿Tanto así? –se burlaba el Rey.

_ …

Murata decidió levantarse ya que su momento de ocio había sido interrumpido. Shinou lo siguió en silencio hasta llegar al santuario donde estaban las cajas. El rubio se sentó en una de ellas -ya no eran tan peligrosas-, la mirada del Soukoku se clavo en esa escena y algo en el Espíritu se removió incomodo al notar el dolor en los ojos negros.

_Esta bien, ya no me pueden dañar –como si fuera un encantamiento esa frase despertó a Murata quien frunció el seño y salió apresurado de ahí.

El rubio localizo al chico en los jardines y se transporto a ese lugar, la mirada del Soukoku aun estaba melancólica pero también… molesta.

_ ¿Te molesta que recuerde el pasado?

_ No… me molesta, recordarlo yo

El Espíritu lo vio con curiosidad, y Murata suspiro derrotado. Cambio el tema para olvidar ese momento incomodo.

_ Si puedes irte o quedarte en calidad de ser vivo ¡¿Por qué no escoges una opción?

_ Por que… así es divertido.

_ Solo para ti.

_ ¿Me quieres tocar… besar… o que te bese…?

_ ¡Aha, por si no te has dado cuenta me gustan las chicas!

_ Aha ¿Y por que no has intentado nada, en un lugar lleno de ellas?

_ Eso seria un pecado.

_… No te creo.

_ Te recuerdo que no soy como él.

_ Si lo eres, pues eres su rencarnación.

_ Eso… esta en discusión.

Murata tomo camino y salió del templo, por lo menos en Pacto de sangre estaba la sala de tesoro para poder descansar de Yuuri Y Shinou.

Caminaba con tranquilidad por el camino cuando vio un jinete que se acercaba en su dirección con cabalgar lento, reconoció a Sir Weller y Ken decidió esperarlo a un lado de la vereda; sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme roble. Conrad se acerco y desmontó con las riendas en la mano, llego hasta el lugar y busco un árbol mas angosto para amarrar a su caballo, ya realizada esta tarea llego hasta el Soukoku, se inclino y saludo cortésmente

_ Su eminencia.

_ Sir Weller, se dirigía a buscarme…

_ Si, su señoría.

_ No creo que sea urgente puesto que no cabalgaba con urgencia.

_ No… más bien lo que buscaba…

_ Es un concejo -y es que la sabiduría de Murata era impresionante… pero su perspicacia aun mas; y observando al hombre frente a él, supo que su problema era del corazón.

_ Yo… he pensado en salir a buscar aliados en las tierras humanas, y deseaba saber si, podría pedirle que interceda por mí con Gwendal, después de todo esto seria par el bien de nuestro reino.

_ Si podría… pero no lo hare… no lo apoyare para que huya. Sir Weller sus problema se irán con usted, no los dejara aquí, donde la pareja real lo lastima.

_ Yo…

_ No tiene que decirlo, lo supe desde que Yuuri acepto sus sentimientos por Wólfram

_ Pero yo no quiero traicionar a mi Rey con estos pensamientos.

_ Me extraña que viviendo tanto tiempo, no se de cuenta que el amor a un recuerdo no es real.

_ Usted no sabe…

_ Yo mejor que nadie lo sabe. Sir Weller no se cierre la las posibilidades verdaderas, y no pretenda que un alma no cambie.

_ Pero… le quiero.

_ ¡Por supuesto! como su Rey, como su ahijado pero nada mas… le pregunto y contésteme honestamente… ¿ha imaginado a Yuuri en sus brazos? –El castaño lo vio como si fuese una locura- lo ve, ese amor es mas paternal que de amante. Y ahora contésteme esto ¿a ella la imagino de ese modo?

_ ¡Nunca!

_ Lo imagine, de lo que usted peca Sir Weller… es de ignorancia… si ignorancia, por definir todo y cada uno de sus cariños… píenselo

_ Gracias su eminencia.

_ No hay de que, ahora si me lleva hasta el castillo se lo agradeceré.

_ Claro.

_ Los dos hombres cabalgaban conversando de trivialidades, cuando al llegar a las puertas del castillo Murata desmonto y le pidió a Conrad que no diera a conocer su presencia ahí, este asintió y ya se retiraba cuando Murata le comento.

_ Si ve a Yozak, pídale que venga a la sala de tesoros, quiero conversar con él, me ha comentado que anda en plan de conquiste… No, mas bien… le esta haciendo la corte a él y quiere que me diga todos los detalles.

Las facciones de Conrad se pusieron lívidas y fueran cambiando hasta sonrojarse, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Si lo veo le diré.

Viendo como las riendas del caballo se marcaban, en las palmas del castaño -por la fuerza con que las sostenía-, Murata sonrió ladinamente Sir Weller era como un libro abierto para él Y por eso observaba que Conrad estaba tan acostumbrado a tener cerca, al de ojos azules que no se había dado cuenta que era su contraparte y la pieza que le faltaba, esperaba que se diera cuenta pronto, pues ya eran muchos años perdidos.

Continuara.

Hola, que tal es corto; por que el fic será de pocos capítulos espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Oprtunidad

Agradeciendo a:

NUMENEESSE

Izumi Masen v.B

Lady Angela von Spitzberg

**2. Oportunidad**

Ese lugar era genial, se podía escuchar tu propia respiración y tus pensamientos, el Soukoku, se removió buscando otra posición mas cómoda, dio una vuelta… otra vuelta y… nada; que no podía dormir, y se regañaba a si mismo por su necedad -de necesitar _esa_ presencia molesta-… pero, adictiva del rubio Monarca. Se levanto y salió de la cámara, al doblar un pasillo vio algo que casi lo hace reír de diversión… Sir Weller parecía pulpo, palpando el fuerte cuerpo que se restregaba en el suyo, una caballera color naranja se distinguía de ese nudo de brazos, piernas… y otras partes del cuerpo. Murata opto por darles privacidad; púes conociendo al hijo de Dan Hiri no dudaba que se avergonzara hasta negar todo lo ocurrido y… olvidarlo. Ken giro sobre sus talones y camino en dirección contraria, dos figuras conocidas venían a su encuentro, el de anteojos no sabia si correr o esconderse, pues ahora estaba entre interrumpir un… romance o enfrentarse a… La pareja real -ahora con el embarazo de Yuuri-… a la temida pareja real, la decisión fue tomada… ¡correr por su vida!

Salto por una de las ventanas y un asombrado Dorcas lo vio pasar como bólido con dirección al templo. Nadie lo culparía si escucharan las constantes preguntas y cambios de humor del Maou, bien podía estar feliz y sonriente o llorando a moco tendido por que su esposo… no le prestaba la suficiente atención; y aun con eso… nadie compadeció al príncipe Mazoku; no en vano el Maou era una hombre muy atractivo y con un carácter tan jovial que derretiría una capa de hielo, eso aunado a que podía gestar… ¡había muchos que envidaban a Wólfram! … !Oh! pero del otro lado estaban los que veían al rubio como una encarnación de la belleza y masculinidad -no se negaba-; sobreprotector y consentidor de su esposo, era un sueño hecho realidad. En conclusión eran tal para cual. Pero digamos que ahora con su hijo o hija en camino, solo la pequeña princesa los soportaba; pues se la vivían entre arrumacos o peleas –según el humor de Yuuri- y por eso todos les huían.

Murata detuvo su carrera a medio camino y su paso se hizo mas lento; el viento soplaba refrescando un poco el ambiente, ya que el sol calentaba como un día de verano, el joven vio la silueta del templo en la colina y se dispuso a avanzar.

Últimamente no se encontraba a gusto en ese lugar; suponía que era su falta de emociones. Ahora con la paz pactada por el Demonio Pacificador, no había muchas aventuras y eso le fastidiaba un poco; Shinou era una fuente de diversión .siempre y cuando no fueras su víctima- sin embargo Murata estaba pensando seriamente en regresar a su mundo y ahí iniciar una vida. No es que en Shin Makoku no existiera esa posibilidad pero siendo esa su ultima rencarnación con recuerdos; el no guardar remembranzas le ayudarían a no extrañarlas.

Llego y las puertas del templo fueron abiertas para el, camino con tranquilidad hasta el patio y vio a la fuente muy tentadora como invitándolo a regresar por ella a la tierra, se sentó en la orilla, recargando las manos y estirando las piernas, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y admiro el cielo. Un espíritu lo miraba desde uno de los pilares, el rubio sentía que estaba perdiendo a… ese niño y no sabia si dejarlo ir o aferrase a él. Su oportunidad de vivir ya había pasado y si tuvo grandes logros, eso no lo negaba pero… donde quedo esa parte para compartir con una pareja, dónde el fruto de ese amor; la existencia de un dios era muy sola. Shinou entro hasta el recinto de las cajas y se acerco a ellas.

_ ¡Tu! te apoderaste de mi cuerpo cuando estuve vivo… ¡Ahora devuélveme lo que robaste!

La apariencia del rubio comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo se fue viendo mas corpóreo y sin traslucirse, su aura de poder se acentuaba sin perderse y por ultimo… los ojos azules brillaron llenos de vida.

Ulrike sintiendo ese pulso de poder llego apresurada siendo la primera en presenciar el regreso del Rey Original.

Las sacerdotisas y algunas guardias estaba arremolinadas en la puerta dela sala de consulta del templo, Murata intento apartar a las chicas, hasta que fue abriéndose paso buscando el motivo de esa reunión; la multitud se fue dividiendo y el moreno pudo ver lo que sucedía, la figura de Shinou se acercaba a él sonriendo, la imponente imagen del rubio en todo su esplendor y atractivo dejo pasmada a mas de una y… a Murata.

_ ¿Que te parece mi sabio?

_...

_...Tome una decisión.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?

_ Pensé que te agradaría.

_… Aun no puedo dar mi opinión.

_ Si te preocupa lo que los Mazoku piensen, no creo que haya muchos que me reconozcan.

_ Los habitantes del castillo, han visto tu retrato.

_ Ese no es problema o dime ¿No se parecen mis facciones a los de Wólfram?

_ Dirás que eres su pariente.

_ Te preocupas demasiado; mi pueblo no es tan curioso, ni se inmiscuye en los asuntos de los demás.

_ Bien, lo acepto…. Pero tú se lo dirás al Maoh.

_ No le veo el problema; han exagerado por la actitud de Yuuri.

_ ¡Oh! que bien que consideres eso.

_ Quiero estirar mis nuevas articulaciones, vamos.

Shinou salió y a su lado iban un Ken no muy convencido; de los motivos de este por regresar a la -vida por decirlo de alguna manera-; Ulrike y las otras chicas los vieron salir aun preguntándose si lo que acababa de pasar no era una a alucinación.

_ ¡Donde estas agarrando!

Ese grito de Murata les confirmo que no lo era. El rubio aun se sobaba el brazo después del golpe, que recibió por su atrevimiento; digamos que el respingado trasero de Murata estaba prohibido para ejercitar su tacto.

000000000000000000000

Gwendal descansaba bajo la sombra, era una de las poquísimas ocasiones en que se permitía hacerlo pero es que su trabajo ahora se limitaba a cambiar las guardias en las fronteras y asistir a los nombramientos de oficiales; los embarques para la exportación e importación, era asunto del consejero real. Conrad pasaba revista a los puestos fronterizos y Wólfram atendía a los Mazoku que iban por ayuda del Maoh; la persona que reposaba sobre su pecho se levanto de inmediato y lo removió.

_ Gwendal

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Creo que tengo un sueño muy vívido.

_ ¡¿Qué? –el General se levanto y miro hacia donde… Gunter miraba- ¡Oh por Shinou!

_ Literalmente.

Dos personas caminaban por la senda que se veía desde donde Gunter y Gwendal estaban, a pesar de que estos no podían verlos; ellos si. Gunter se levanto y Gwendal después; dejaron su escondite y bajaron a verificar; Murata los vio venir y se preparó mentalmente y buscando las palabras….

_ ¡Hola! ¡Es bueno ver al descendiente de Siegbert! - la discreción fallo.

_ …

Los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos no sabiendo si hincarse, tallarse los ojos o… saludar; pero la educación de Gunter gano.

_ Muy buenos días… su…

_ Dime Shin, solament.e

_ ¡Que original! así seguro nadie se dará cuenta –decía burlón Murata.

_ Bueno, mi nombre me gusta ¿Por qué tengo que cambiarlo?

_ Explicara todo… cuando estemos todos en el castillo

Gunter y Gwendal lo siguieron a prudente distancia. Por precaución, Ken deseaba entrar por las puertas traseras; pero Shinou no acepto, fue saludando a cuanta persona se encontraba… y para asombro del Sabio… no hubo ninguna reacción de los Mazoku.

000000000000000000000

Las caras de todo en ese lugar era de incredulidad, la única conversación que se escuchaba era la de Yuuri y… Shinou; no se sabia si era por que el Maoh actual estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del Rey original o por su parecido, lo que importaba es que esos dos se llevaron bien de inmediato-después de que Shinou se disculpó por el beso- y ahora hablaban sin cansarse. La comida fue anunciada y fue lo que disipo la tensión; al fin todos aceptaron que el rubio de ojos azules merecía una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pues su vida había sido cegada de tajo y todo por el bien de su pueblo.

00000000000000000000000

Satisfechos y sin peso de conciencia; la pareja de hombres regreso al templo, la luna brillaba iluminando su camino y el inicio de una nueva aventura.

Murata miraba el perfil de esa rubia y… amada presencia, esta seria su prueba definitiva, si como un espíritu, ese hombre alteraba todo en su interior y ahora… ¡¿Qué haría? No podrían detener esa avalancha de sentimientos que eran dirigidos a Shinou… Si tan solo, no supiera la verdad; si tan solo ese… amor fuera dirigido a él…

Los recuerdos poblaban sus noches, imágenes de sus vidas anteriores, y en todas ellas no había esa rebeldía que como Ken Murata tenia, ¿Por qué hacer una vida en base al pasado? ¿Por que aceptar que solo era un _recipiente_ para un alma? El quería una vida, basada en sus actos y no la impuesta por el pasado, Ken deseaba ser conocido, amado por ser el mismo; ¡¿a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría que un alma debía conservar sus memorias?… dar vueltas en círculo atado a un destino, no era viable. Si un alma recordaba en donde estaba la redención o… el Renacer. Nunca confiaría en que Shinou lo amara a él y no a lo que representaba.

Los malvados lo serian en su otra vida y los buenos serian lo mismo ¿donde quedaba la justicia y el pago? Eso es lo que trataba de explicarle a Sir Weller, Yuuri era Yuuri y no quedaba nada de su antigua rencarnación. Sabiendo esto ¡¿Shinou pensaba que creía en sus atenciones o muestras de cariño?… ¡¿Cómo creer que lo amaban, y no a Daikenja -que se supone- vivía en él? Por una vez deseaba ser un simple chico inseguro y correr a buscar a una persona que lo quisiera; sin ver su puesto y su sabiduría. A Ken el chico universitario que faltaba a clases o que era malo en deportes. El semblante de Murata se volvió ausente y algo… triste; lo que no noto el rubio demasiado ocupado pensando en todas las cosas que haría, ahora que estaba libre de responsabilidades y de… Sousho.

Continuara…

Esa es la duda que tenia; imagínense que las almas recordaran sus vidas pasadas ¿en donde estaríamos si Hitler o algún otro angelito rencarnara de ese modo?… caótico.


	3. Sacerdotisas

Agradeciendo a:

Lady Angela von Spitzberg

NUMENEESSE

Monique

Y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Si me falto alguien mil disculpas es que el correo se me pierde jeje

**3. Sacerdotisas**

Llegaron hasta el templo y Shinou caminaba con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, el rubio corrió hasta la fuente y llamo al Soukoku.

_ Quiero conocer tu mundo.

_ Ni en sueños.

_ ¡¿Por que?

_ …

_ ¡Mi sabio te has quedado sin argumentos!

_ ¡Tu cuerpo no se adaptara a las dimensiones! ¡No podemos dejar el templo solo!

_ No son convincentes.

_ Olvídalo… no quiero que… mis conocidos…

_ ¡¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –dijo melodramático el rubio.

_ Si.

Murata sonrió de lado y dejo al Rey original aun preguntándose si fue una verdad o una mentira. Las sacerdotisas se acercaron al rubio; algo cohibidas para informarle que su habitación estaba preparada; el de ojos azules negó con la mano.

_ No hay necesidad… yo buscare acomodo.

Las chicas lo miraron perplejas, mas no le preguntaron nada.

000000000000000000000

Murata se desvistió y entro a la tina; se relajo y dejo sus pensamientos caóticos de lado, el vapor del calor lo fue adormeciendo y se acomodo en una mejor posición… ya estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños…

_ ¡Murata! ¡Me bañare contigo!

El Soukoku brinco asustado y casi se ahoga; hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo sacaron y lo tendieron afuera de la tina; una boca se pego a la suya… el beso se profundizo y Ken no supo en que momento… comenzó a corresponder… cuando sus cinco sentidos reaccionaron aparto a… ¿su atacante?

_ ¡¿Por que me besas?

_ ¡¿Yo?

_ ¡¿Quién mas?

_ Yo estaba practicando una técnica de rescate para personas ahogadas…

_ Te recuerdo que en ningún momento las lenguas se deban de encontrar es… solo dar aire…

_Bueno te dije que estaba practicando.

_...

_ A ver ya esta -el rubio ya estaba metido en la bañera -enorme- Oh hace tanto que no sentía esto… espera hace mucho que… no sentía.

_ ¡Cállate ya!

Murata decidió que no le daría gusta a ese rubio en salir corriendo asustado, a si que se quedo a disfrutar su baño, bueno o eso intento por que el Rey original no dejaba de hablar de todas la ventajas que le daba tener un cuerpo… aunque también había desventajas.

_ Ya no podre moverme a mi gusto…

_ Inmiscuirte en la conversaciones de otros

_ Ya no viajare sobre tu hombro

_ Es más fácil que tú me cargues a mí.

_ Y…

_ Ya no podrás espiar a las sacerdotisas.

_ ¡Oye yo nunca hice eso!

_ Cierto, pero las intenciones las tenias.

_ Pero tú siempre sabias donde estaba.

_ Eso fue lo que te detuvo.

_...

Ya ¿relajados? Salieron del baño y caminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones o eso pretendían ya que al rubio se le olvido -que ya lo podían ver- y salió muy campante por la parte posterior, hasta su habitación

_ ¡Hay!

Se escucho por todo el templo y solo se alcanzo a ver como desaparecía detrás de la puerta… el traje tradicional de baño de Shin Makoku. Murata en su habitación solo negó con la cabeza y siguió poniéndose el pijama; las mujeres del templo habían tenido una muy buena visión para evocar en sus sueños de esa noche.

000000000000000000000000

En el palacio Pacto de sangre; también se preparaban para dormir, la pareja real terminaba de acomodar las almohadas especiales para Yuuri y es que a este le molestaban las anteriores y esas fueron mandadas a hacer por Cecile; casualidad o no… que eran idénticas a las que ella usaba cuando esperaba a Wólfram.

_ Así están bien –el Maou se recostó y se removió un poco hasta que encontró una buena posición.

_ Si… gracias Wolf, perdón por molestarte… pero es que solo tu sabes como ponerlas.

_ Esta bien Yuuri no me molesta, descansa y hasta mañana.

El moreno vio salir a su esposo y sintió un poquito de tristeza; por su bienestar y el del bebé, Wólfram no dormía con él; ya que todos -incluido el rubio- temían que con la forma nada tranquila de dormir del Príncipe Mazoku; lo tirara de la cama o lo pateara lastimándolos a ambos. Y a pesar de que Yuuri lo entendía eso no evitaba que lo extrañara por las noches sintiéndose abandonado; y en un modo inconsciente; el Soukoku exigía mas mimos y la cercanía de su esposo en el día tratando de compensar las noches de nostalgia. De ahí, su fama de caprichoso por su embarazo. El de ojos negros suspiro y se acomodo para dormir seria otra noche que no dormiría mucho, era injusto molestarse por que entendía que los quisieran proteger pero no se daban cuenta. Que había compartido dos años con su rubio… como esposo, como amante y ahora echaba de menos sus abrazos en las noches, su presencia, su olor… Todo él. ¿Quien sabe? tal vez al día siguiente tendría el valor de exigir… que se lo regresaran.

000000000000000000000

Un nuevo día y los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana; el rubio se removió y se cubrió con las mantas ¿Dónde estaba Ken para cubrirse con su cuerpo?... ¡Cierto! Ya no era un mini Rey, algo renuente se destapo y se levanto, aun somnoliento se aseo y vistió saliendo a desayunar… si, su estomago rugía de hambre, sensación nada agradable pero que igualmente agradecía; al salir al patio vio que la sacerdotisa ya trabajaba desde muy temprano, tenia consultas de los Mazoku para algún consejo. Shinou se quedo observando: era una familia con un hijo como de unos veinticinco años -cinco- y otro como de cincuenta -diez- al parecer el menor no hablaba aun y eso preocupaba grandemente a sus padres pues los médicos no le habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Ulrike se le acerco al pequeño y puso sus pequeñas manos sobre la sien del niño y recito algunas plegarias, la fuerza espiritual comenzó a fluir desde la sacerdotisa hasta el menor y este comenzó a sonreír. Terminada la operación el niño llamo a sus padres y hermano en voz baja… pero audible. La familia se abrazo feliz y el rubio sintió un poco de nostalgia al ver esta escena, luego una sonrisa lobuna se instaló en su faz y muy contento siguió su camino al comedor; entro y Murata ya estaba ahí.

_ Mi sabio ¿te has levantado más temprano?

_ Si digamos… que no descanse bien.

_ ¿Me extrañaste?

_ …

_ No contestes, bueno ¡que rico se ve esto! -y comenzó a desayunar sin poner atención a nada mas.

Ulrike entro y saludo cortésmente, tomaron sus alimentos en total tranquilidad y ya satisfechos Shinou salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín; las miradas de las chicas lo seguían con discreción y con las mejillas arreboladas. En el comedor Ulrike algo avergonzada le comento a Murata.

_ Su excelencia…

_ ¿Si?

_ Vera… esto es algo embarazoso.

_ Adelante, dímelo.

_ Desde que su majestad… regreso… … Las guardias y mis aprendices…

_ Han estado muy distraídas… por decirlo de alguna manera.

_ Si su excelencia…. Y -se que esto sonara muy irreverente siendo que de quien hablamos; es el fundador y razón de ser de este templo-… pero es una distracción muy fuerte. Yo se que ustedes también es un hombre pero…

_ Mi comportamiento es diferente.

_ Bueno, su excelencia será por que el Rey estaba acostumbrado a que nadie excepto, usted y yo lo viéramos.

_ Si pero… digamos que nunca pasara desapercibido.

_ Si…

_ Me imagine, créame que estaba buscando una solución desde anoche y he llegado a la conclusión de… que él y yo debemos dejar el templo…

_ ¡Pero su excelencia! ¡Se necesita la presencia de ambos!

_ Tranquilícese, no nos iríamos lejos; tal vez en la parte Este del templo.

_ Pero eso lleva abandonado mucho tiempo.

_ Nada que una buena limpieza no solucione.

_ Seria una excelente solución.

_ Si de hecho solo estaríamos a la hora de las consultas y el resto del tiempo residiríamos ahí.

_ Gracias su excelencia.

La pequeña mujer de cabello largo, salió caminando con paciencia y dando vuelta hacia el atrio, se encontró con una figura conocida.

_ Ya han sido cumplidas sus órdenes… Su majestad.

_ Gracias Ulrike.

_ Es hora de que las cosas lleguen a su fin… y que mejor que con un principio.

Empezaron los trabajos de remodelación y limpieza; con la ayuda de algunos invitados -Yuuri y Wólfram… sus obligados hermanos y sus parejas- Yuuri coordinaba; Wólfram era el que mas le obedecía; mientras los otros intentaban no _estorbarse_ y _estorbar_ a los guardias y sirvientas del castillo, que también estaba ahí. Shinou veía todo con notable interés haciendo castillos en el aire pensando en ese… como un hogar… para su futura familia… ¡Oh claro! el rubio de ojos azules pensaba _vivir_ y en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por eso cuando esa mañana Yuuri y Wólfram llegaron de visita y se enteraron de la mudanza; les agradeció que trajeran mas ayuda; pues deseaba que su casa fuera perfecta… a su Soukoku debía gustarle tanto, como para no extrañar demasiado su hogar en la tierra.

Continuara.

Ya esta empezando a _trabajar_ ese rubio guapo, a ver si Murata le hace caso. ¿Comentarios?


	4. Inicios

Agradeciendo a:

Monique

NUMENEESSE

Izumi Masen v.B

Lady Angela von Spitzberg

Moamoa2

Y a todos los lectores anónimos

**4. Inicios**

Los muebles inservibles salían remplazados por los nuevos o en buen uso; uno de los salones con vista al pueblo fue acondicionado como biblioteca y sala de lectura. El rubio de ojos azules era ayudado por su contraparte de ojos verdes, ambos remodelaban con ayuda de Yozak que movía los objetos con un mínimo de fuerza, los otros –no es que fueran débiles-, pero preferían ayudarse mutuamente. El herrero fue el que encontró una puerta escondida por trebejos; al abrirla encontraron una salón mas intimo… donde una pintura de Shinou y Daikenya colgaba de la pared y a pesar de que no era de gran tamaño y estaba llena de polvo; se veían aun las facciones de ambos con sonrisas algo nostálgicas en sus caras, Shinou se acerco y limpio la que representaba al Soukoku, estaban plasmados cerca de un árbol que les daban sombra… viendo hacia el horizonte. Uno a uno, los que ayudaba en la mudanza fueron entrando, el ex monarca aun contemplaba embelesado ese fragmento de su pasado; Murata lo veía desde el umbral de la puerta, sus facciones no cambiaran un ápice pero sus corazón estaba llorando; por lo que nunca podría tener. Yuuri volteo discretamente a ver a su amigo y un leve suspiro salió de sus labios; el lo entendía, si el rubio viera; a Susana Julia en su persona y por eso estaba enamorado hubiese dolido… y mucho; pero afortunadamente para ellos la historia era diferente y su amor nació en ese tiempo y lugar ahora crecía con cada detalle, beso o actitud de los dos. Como ninguno deseaba interrumpir a Shinou salieron dejándolo con sus recuerdos. La mano de este toco la de la pintura del Daikenja.

_ Debería extrañarte pero… siento que no me has dejado –y con esa frase su cerebro regreso y asustado giro para ver hacia atrás, no había nadie… pero eso no aseguraba que Ken no lo hubiese visto ; salió apresurado y camino hasta donde los otros ya almorzaban –demasiado cansados para continuar con la mudanza- al verlo la conversación continuo y no hubo indicios de que alguien quisiera abordar el tema; a pesar de eso Shinou no estaba tranquilo, y no sabía como sondear si Murata lo había visto o no, aun no lo entendía pero se sintió como un adúltero al rememorar… La duda era… ¿a cual de los dos sintió que le fue infiel?

Entre risas y opiniones el almuerzo paso rápido, y antes de que les diera sueño; salieron de nuevo a arreglara el ala este; Yuuri se quedo un rato reposando la comida, conversando con Murata, Ulrike los dejo solos ya que tenia varias consultas.

_ ¿Se ve muy entusiasta?

_ Supongo que la vida, te transforma.

_ No lo dices muy convencido.

_ ¡Oh lo estoy! Simplemente es algo difícil convivir con él.

_ Pero si ya lo hacías.

_ No era lo mismo, tenerlo como espíritu, dando opiniones y apareciendo por ahí… que ahora con un cuerpo que camina habla y que vino a irrumpir en mi modo de vida.

_ Eso sonó muy cruel… ¿no te agrada que este aquí?

_ No me agrada… que tenga que cambiar todo por él.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres tan… amargado.

_ No es amargura es lógica –al ver la confusión en los rasgos de su inocente amigo; el de lentes continuo- he dejado mi habitación en el templo, no puedo tener un momento de paz, ni siquiera en la ducha y por el momento no puedo regresar a casa, por que temo que el se meta en problemas.

_ No estamos hablando de un niño, es un adulto, y sobre todo fue un Gran Rey, no es como si necesitara niñera.

Murata se sonrojo imperceptiblemente y se quedo callado, Yuuri tenia razón y sabia que sus quejas eran infundadas, pero no quería estar cerca de Shinou, no por el momento… tal vez nunca si de él dependía.

_ Murata… ¿te gusta?

_ Es algo mas complicado que eso…

_ Pues explícamelo.

_ No puede saber si lo que siento… es real o los recuerdos de esta alma… Yo rogaría por que fueran solo recuerdos.

_ ¡¿Por qué?

_ Así no me dolería tanto… que él ame… a aquel que ve en mí…

Yuuri vio a su siempre centrado amigo; tan perdido y un dejo de rebeldía se sintió en todo su ser.

_ ¡Para mi tu eres Ken Murata! un chico de mi edad, que me ha ayudado y dado consejos, no conozco a ese otro, y no es que lo denigre, pero… tu eres tu… ¡¿Ah me entiendes no?

Murata se rio Yuuri siempre trataba de hacer sentir bien a los demás… a pesar de no ser muy elocuente, sus sentimientos tenían la habilidad de trasmitirse. Con mas ánimos los dos Soukoku entraron para ayudar, Shinou los vio y corrió para tomar a Murata de la mano y guiarlo hasta una de las habitaciones; Yuuri camino hasta su rubio que andaba en mangas de camisa y algo desarreglado, tomo uno de sus risos y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

_ ¿Puede tener un beso? de este demonio sexy.

_ ¡Oh! Puede tener los que desee su Majestad.

Se besaron y el rubio abrazo con delicadeza a su esposo, Conrad los interrumpió para que acompañaran a Shinou y Murata en la habitación, y no fue a los únicos, Gunter estaba descansando en las piernas de Gwendal y los dos tuvieron que dejar su cómoda posición, las tres parejas entraron y vieron… Al rubio mayor mostrando el balcón; la mesa y sillas de terraza, Murata veía todo con interés y sonrió al notar una mesita ratona, con varios libros sobre ella en el centro de la habitación, una chimenea adornaba el lugar y por fin; el rubio corrió hasta la puerta que comunicaba a las dos habitaciones, la de él y la de Murata. El Soukoku de anteojos sonrió poco -que en su caso, era todo un logro-; Yuuri irrumpió en la habitación de Shinou y la admiro había quedado muy bonita, pero se dio cuenta que esta era la que habían escogido como biblioteca, y el moreno se pregunto el motivo… estaba por salir de dudas, pero Wólfram lo beso repentinamente en el oído.

_ Él quería estar cerca de esa pintura.

_… Eso no es bueno…

_ Supongo pero ambos tiene siglos de vivir… deben de resolverlo solos.

_ Me preocupa Murata.

_ El es fuerte y tiene el suficiente valor como para buscar lo que mas le convengan.

_ A veces no decimos nada… por no molestar a los otros.

_ ¡Eso no es factible! si tu mismo no estas bien ¿como vas a tratar a los que te rodean?

_ …

_ Yuuri ¿Hay que quieras decirme? –El moreno asintió mordiéndose los labios- te escucho.

_ Te extraño… mucho…

_ Pero si estoy contigo.

_ En las noches…

El rubio entendió y acepto que el se sentía igual, una solución deberían de encontrar, Wólfram abrazo a su esposos y salió con él-discretamente- La verdad es que, todos los vieron pero se hicieron los que no. Todos los visitantes les copiaron, querían una cama urgentemente… y no precisamente para cosas divertidas, ¡no! todos estaban muy cansados. Conrad y Gwendal llevaron a sus parejas para un baño y un sueño reparador.

Wólfram y Murata optaron por lo mismo pero esta vez el Soukoku no puso pegas en compartir la bañera con Shinou. El rubio se quedo dormido y Murata aprovecho para verlo a su antojo, roso las mejillas de Shinou y sonrió, la mano se retiraba cuando la de el Rey la detuvo.

_ Un roce que he esperado por siglos.

_ ¿No te has cansado de la espera? ¿Realmente es a mí…?

_… ¿Por qué no esperar por el verdadero; amor?... Hasta una eternidad.

Las bocas se buscaron ávidas y el mayor jalo el cuerpo del pequeño hasta pegarlo por completo a él; las manos recorrían la piel pura de Murata, este se resistió un poco aun jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojados.

_ ¡¿Estas seguro de esto?

_ ¡Claro! Déjame probártelo –termino lujurioso el rubio de ojos azules.

Las caricias se reiniciaron y el joven Soukoku abrazo con fuerza a su amante, los miembros erectos se friccionaban y esto provocaba descargas eléctricas, la bañera se desbordaba con los movimientos, pero era lo menos importante… pues estaba demasiado concentrado en sentir todo con sus cinco sentidos y hasta con un sexto. La penetración fue bastante fácil tomando en cuenta la lubricación natural del agua. Y Murata cabalgando a Shinou era un espectáculo no apto para menores. Shinou apretó el pene de Murata evitando que se derramara.

_ N... o…

_ Espera mi niño… que quiero llegar… al mismo tiempo.

Y diciendo esto llegaron juntos al clímax, el rubio no permitió que el chico se alejara.

_ Te amo…

_ Yo…

_ Esta bien, yo he tenido mucho tiempo para aceptarlo y entenderlo.

Reiniciaron su aseo y ya vestidos salieron; viéndose a los ojos con algo de vergüenza.

_ ¿La tuya o la mía?

_ La tuya esta mas cerca… Mi Gran Sabio.

Continuara.

Siiii Lemon algo sonso pero lo intentó de veras que si, pero ando toda zombi -enferma- no me justificó pero no quería dejar las continuaciones si no luego me atraso. ¿Reviews?


	5. Entregarse

Agradeciendo a:

Lady Angela von Spitzberg

NUMENEESSE

Izumi Masen v.B

Monique

**5. Entregarse**

Despertar entre sus brazos era su sueño realizado, ¿no era hora de preguntarse si no lo estaba confundiendo o si veía a alguien más? , ¿No era tiempo de que su cerebro dejara de analizar todo y que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de su vida?, ¿porque no dejare lado todas las inseguridades y entregarse a la felicidad? Murata sonrió y se acurruco mas entre los brazos de Shinou, este metió la nariz entre las hebras ébano y así se quedo disfrutando de olor de su amante.

000000000000000000

Algo parecido ocurría en la alcoba real, Wólfram y Yuuri se levantaban de buen humor, pues habían pasado la noche juntos, el rubio besaba el vientre de su esposo mientras masajeaba el miembro de este. Yuuri suspiraba disfrutando las caricias y esperando por más, Wólfram los tomo por las rodillas y lo abrió de piernas para introducirse en él; estando casados Yuuri no necesitaba mucha preparación; por lo que von Bielefeld se adentro en ese pasaje estrecho, buscando ese punto dentro del Soukoku que lo haría disfrutar plenamente. Al encontrarlo dirigió ahí todos sus golpes, haciendo que el de ojos negros llegara al clímax, con lo apretado de la entrada de Yuuri el rubio se corrió; cayendo sobre su amante que lo recibió gustoso.

_… ¿Ya no estas triste?

_ No, estamos felices, ¿ya no, nos dejaras?

_ No, aunque me obliguen.

El matrimonio real, se quedaron dormidos de nuevo sintiéndose de nuevo unidos y pensaban quedarse así… hasta que la muerte los separara; ¿Qué importaba que Wólfram tuviese que desvelarse? Tratando de no golpear a su familia, por ellos haría eso y mucho más.

000000000000000000000000

El templo ya estaba levantado; las guardias y ayudantes preparaban todo, para otro día mas de labores y en el al Este, una pareja tomaba un baño mimándose mutuamente, Ken era enjabonado por Shinou mientras este sentía que tenia una figurita de porcelana entre sus brazos y lo trataba con sumo cuidado. Limpios y vestidos caminaron hasta el jardín para ayudar a Ulrike con las visitas de ese día; Shinou se siguió derecho dejando a Murata con la sacerdotisa –no quería interrumpirlo en su trabajo- y salió del templo con dirección del pueblo; un paseo a pie le apetecía de sobremanera, saboreo de todas las sensaciones de estar vivo. En el pueblo camino por las calles y llego hasta una tienda; donde compro algo de ropa sencilla y algunos artículos que considero que le servirían; ahora sintiéndose un simple Mazoku, era feliz.

De regreso al templo; ya lo esperaban para comer pues su visita al poblado duro mas de lo que esperaba, pero al ver la cara sonriente de Murata supo que no estaba molesto, incluso se lo hiso saber.

_ ¿Y como encontraste el pueblo? ¿Muy cambiado?

_ Un poco, pero sigue siendo bonito.

_ Modestia aparte; ya que tú construiste esta ciudad.

_ Más bien ordene que lo hicieran, por que personalmente no lo hice.

_ Cierto.

Entre conversaciones irrelevantes se paso la tarde, ¿seria por su nuevo descubrimiento siendo amantes? o por que era mucho tiempo de abstenerse, no importaba la razón pero ambos deseaban estar solos en su… ¿casa? Para entregarse mutuamente.

Para el Soukoku de lentes sentir a su Rey dentro de él; era todo un sueño largamente anhelado y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta hartarse -aunque era poco probable- de su amante rubio. Viéndolo desde arriba -pues lo cabalgaba-; las facciones sonrojadas y jadeantes, con los ojos cerrados y un rictus de placer; era todo un orgullo ser _el motivo_ de todas estas reacciones en el rubio.

0000000000000000000000000

En el castillo Pacto de Sangre; nadie se sorprendió mucho por la relación de eso dos, a decir verdad todos creían que ya se habían tardado, el único que fue mas allá de las preguntas normales fue Yuuri.

_ ¿Ya no hay dudas?

_ Las ignoro.

_ No puedes vivir engañándote.

_ No lo hago… simplemente quiero… creer que es a mi, a este chico de veinte años a quien ama.

_ Yo te dije; que para mi no hay otro, mas que el que conocí en este tiempo.

_ Si y deseo que Shinou piense lo mismo.

_ Sera un idiota si no lo hace.

_ ¡Yuuri!

_ Es la verdad.

Los dos Soukoku rieron y siguieron conversando de otros temas.

_ Siento que me esta moliendo los riñones.

_ Se mueve es normal.

_ ¡¿Normal? Para mí que tendrá el carácter de Wólfram; me patea a cada rato.

_ ¿Y te grita enclenque?

_ Gracioso… ya te veré.

_ …

_ ¡No!

_ …

_ Cielos Murata ¿Cómo paso?

_ Como paso, lo del tuyo.

_ Ash eso lo se… me refiero… a…

_ Se lo que tratas de decirme pero… bueno no es que me haya, pasado por la cabeza.

_ Y me cuestionabas a mi.

_ Bueno… no pensé que yo también… pudiera.

_ ¿Ya lo confirmaste?

_ No.

_ ¿Tienes… miedo?

_ Pues… si… un poco…

_ No es tan malo.

_ No tengo miedo a tenerlo… si no…

_ ¡Shinou estará feliz!

_ Espero.

Ahora los dos consideraban que tiempo se llevarían sus respectivos embarazos y si sus hijos se llevarían bien entre ellos, estando solos en la terraza era algo mas intimas sus lucubraciones y bromas. Wólfram y sus hermanos visitaban las tierras del norte por algunos altercados y con ellos, viajaban el Rey original, aprovechando para ver mas allá, su antiguo reino.

Al anochecer los viajantes regresaron cansados; pero satisfechos de que no hubiese más que un falso rumor; los Soukoku los veían desde la entrada ambos comiendo ¿un pastelillo de crema? Pero con el humor de Yuuri; si alguien mencionaba algo, lloraría a mares -literalmente- o bien igual los inundaría pero por su maryoku, así que se abstuvieron de preguntar. Murata y Shinou optaron por pernoctar esa noche en el castillo, pues el rubio estaba fatigado como los otros y Murata consultaría a Gisela al otro día temprano.

00000000000000000000000000

Ken veía a la médico con una sonrisa autosuficiente y esta sonreía también.

_ Lo sabía.

_ Lo intuía.

_ Oh… pero su excelencia, su salud.

_ Nunca ha sido muy buena pero… no por eso. Huiré de esta oportunidad.

_ Con algunos cuidados será más llevadero.

_ Bien, pues dímelo lo cumpliré al pie de la letra.

_ Se lo diré… pero el padre también debe cooperar.

_ ¡No!

_ ¡¿Por qué?

_ Has visto a Wólfram… él seria el doble de cuidadoso y exagerado.

_ Ah, eso explica todo. Aun así hay cosa que debe saber.

_ ¿No hay otra solución?

_ ¿No se lo quiere decir?… se dará cuenta.

_ Si, pero quiero disfrutar un poco mas de… libertad.

_ Lo siento su excelencia pero los cuidados deben ser inmediatos.

El Soukoku suspiro derrotado y asintió; se recostó en la cama del consultorio y espero a la sentencia. La medico salió y regreso con un rubio seguido por los monarcas. Yuuri camino hasta una silla y se dejo caer -sin elegancia- busco donde subir los pies y espero… el espectáculo. Wólfram se acerco a su pareja, en cambio Shinou veía con un rictus de preocupación en el rostro a su… pareja.

_ Su excelencia el gran sabio… esta gestando un bebé.

_ …

_ ¿Su alteza? –dijo Gisela y Yuuri comprendió que no le hablaban a él, el rubio de ojos azules cayo de rodillas a la orilla de la cama y tomo una de las manos de Murata besándola.

_ Por fin… por fin… tendré una familia… Gracias… mi sabio.

Murata acaricio con la mano libre los rubios cabellos y vio a Yuuri con complicidad… ahora también tendría un rubio sobreprotector.

000000000000000000000000

Si su nueva morada había sufrido cambios… ahora era totalmente desconocida; con la construcción de una nueva habitación para el heredero. Se abrió una salida independiente hacia una de las colinas; ahí Shinou planto un jardín muy grande, con los consejos de cierta rubia sexi -por carta-; Ken -para su goce personal; veía todo el esfuerzo del rubio tratando de construir un verdadero hogar para _ellos_. No sabia si su cerebro había dejado que el corazón llevara el control… lo que sabía es que… quería sentirse tranquilo, enamorado y simplemente… humano. Así se sentía el Soukoku y por primera vez dejaba de ver más allá de todas las posibilidades, los pros y los contras; solo era un hombre emparejado y feliz.

00000000000000000000000

Ya era común ver a dos parejas muy parecidas físicamente, los pelinegros con una hermosa curva en el vientre y los dos rubio a su lado; cuidando cada pasó que daban. En esa ocasión Yuuri y Wólfram acompañaban a Ken y a Shinou a su casa, ambos habían salido de compras por el pueblo -era un decir- ya que la mayoría de pobladores regalaban sus productos para su príncipe y el hijo de su Gran sabio.

La pareja real regreso al palacio y los otros se quedaron aseándose para dormir. Ken se coloco su camisón azul –regalo de Wólfram- era muy ligero y cómodo para que su vientre no se apretara, mientras acomodaba su almohada le surgió curiosidad de donde estaba su rubio y camino fuera de el lugar; lo busco por todas partes hasta que llego a la habitación que había usado Shinou, se acerco tranquilamente y escucho las palabras del de ojos azules; cuando acariciaba la pintura de Daikenja.

_ Te extraño… mucho.

Murata se quedo inmóvil, su corazón se rompió en muchos pedazos, pero tuvo la fuerza de retirarse sin hacer el meno ruido, camino hasta el patio; su respiración se estaba volviendo errática, su corazón latía desbocado y su cerebro le gritaba… te lo dije. Por los dioses como dolía el equivocarse. Un dolor vino de su vientre y cayo de rodillas sobre el pasto… no podría perder a su hijo, no podía dejar lo único que era realmente suyo, solo suyo; la vista se fue nublando y el Soukoku cayo inconsciente.

Continuará.

Gracias por las ideas y espero que me sigan leyendo, ¿reviews? Por fis que el siguiente es el ultimo.


	6. Chapter 6

Obligando las musas a trabajar horas extras y aquí les dejo

**6. Solución**

Veía a esa dos personas y sentía que el ya no era una de ellas, levanto la mirada hasta clavarla en Daikenja y suspiro.

-Te extraño… mucho… -dejo que esas palabras se quedaran en el aire- eso debería de ser cierto… pero no lo es, tu y yo no fuimos felices en nuestro tiempo; pero ahora ese chico me ha vuelto un hombre totalmente dichoso… asegura que no eres tu y… le creo; cada uno tuvo su vida y su oportunidad, la mía… la estoy tomando ahora, me siento como un traidor siendo que tu no la tuviste… perdóname; pero tu alma esta en él y sentirá todo mi amor, el que Ken me ha inspirado… su sarcasmo ,cinismo y humor negro me han perdido. Lo amo y tendremos una familia. Descansa en paz y deja que tu alma solo… sienta.

El rubio salió de la habitación y camino hasta la suya.

00000000000000000000000000

Las guardias hacia sus rondas por el jardín y de pronto vieron a una persona tirada, corrieron y al ver que era el Gran sabio; dieron el gritó de alarma. Los gritos de las mujeres asustaron a Shinou y también salió. Al ver que las guardias cargaban al moreno corrió despavorido hacia el grupo y se los arrebato; llamándolo y llorando angustiado; de pronto sintió la humedad y vio que había sangre, ordeno a gritos que llamaran a Gisela ¡a todo el cuerpo medico de Pacto de sangre! Y el entro con su Soukoku hasta la habitación -que compartían- lo acariciaba y le susurraba palabras de amor.

-Vamos mi niño abre tus ojitos ¡Dioses! ¡No te quiero perder! ¡No los quiero perder!

Ulrike entro y trato de alejar al angustiado rubio de su pareja; pero todo intento fue inútil. Unos paso apresurados se escucharon y la medico entro.

-¡Su majestad déjeme examinarlo! –el de ojos azules no reaccionaba hasta que unos poderoso brazos lo retiraron a la fuerza del cuerpo inconsciente de Murata; Gwendal y Conrad lo sujetaban pues se revolvía para regresar al lado de Ken. Los Mazoku no creían lo que sucedía, nunca esperaron ver tan perturbado al rey y fuera de sus cabales; mas su siempre confiada fachada estaba derrumbándose, con lo que estaba pasando. Con algo de esfuerzo lo sacaron de la habitación hasta la sala y ahí lo sentaron en un sillón; el rubio inclino la cabeza tomándosela con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y lloro en silencio. Su nueva oportunidad se desmoronaba, su pareja estaba grave y el niño que esperaban con tanto anhelo, tal vez… ¡No quería pensar en eso! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Cuándo y como sucedió todo?

Conrad fue hasta donde aguardaba Yozak y le pidió que le avisara a Wólfram, sin que Yuuri se enterara, pues en su estado no debía recibir esa clase de noticias. Gwendal se recargo a un lado de la puerta de la habitación; cruzando los brazos y rogando por que no fuera nada grave; no podía preguntarle al rubio que pasaba, pues al parecer no sabía mucho tampoco… ¿pero que lo habrá ocasionado? Es verdad que la salud del gran sabio no era muy buena; pero con reposo seria suficiente; entonces ¿era mas grave su estado?

Las horas pasaban y ya era madrugada cuando Shinou salió al jardín; estaba ahogándose con tanta espera angustiante, las nubes cubrían las estrellas y el ex monarca sintió que si rogaba lo suficiente esto seria así; solo una nube que escondía por un segundo su felicidad. La vos profunda de Gwendal lo llamo.

-Gisela salió –el rubio entro como bólido y vio anhelante a la chica.

-He detenido el sangrado pero… aun no puedo saber si… ha tenido consecuencias.

- No por favor.

- ¿Sabe lo que…

-No me di cuenta cuando salió, solo oí los gritos y él ya estaba… así.

-Tuvo una amenaza de aborto, por lo que pude ver, debido a una gran tensión… ¿discutieron?

-¡No! ¡¿Cómo podría siquiera llevarle la contraría?

- No entiendo, ¿algún caso importante?, ¿una petición de algún aldeano?

-Ulrike ya no le permite estar mucho tiempo con ella y él… ha optado por recibir las preguntas por escrito.

- Pues hasta que no despierte, no lo sabremos… su majestad…

- ¿SI?

- Ha perdido mucha sangre… en ese estado de debilidad es poco probable… que llegue a término su embarazo.

El rubio de ojos azules cayo de rodillas, era mucho para él. En la guerra perdió muchas vidas incluso la suya; pero solo de pensar en perderlo a él… sentía pánico…como nunca lo había sentido. Se sostuvo de Gwendal levantándose.

-Puedo… verlo.

-Adelante.

Shinou entro y las ayudantes de Gisela salieron para darles privacidad, el hombre se acerco sentándose con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, vio a su Soukoku que respiraba con dificultad pero dormía tranquilo.

-¿Qué paso amor? ¿Fui yo el causante de esto? ¡¿Qué hago para ayudarlos? No me dejen solo por piedad, de que me sirve este cuerpo y esta vida sin ti.

00000000000000000000000

En la sala los dos hijos de Cecile conversaban con Gisela, buscando una respuesta a lo que paso.

-Shinou no parece saber nada.

-Yo le creo –dijo tajante Gwendal- ¿Por qué pondría en peligro a su familia?

-Tal vez… fue sin querer – dijo la medico.

Se quedaron en silencio, eso no lo sabrían y las conjeturas no le ayudaban a Murata.

000000000000000000000000

La mañana encontró a los Mazoku dormitando en los sillones y a Shinou en una silla sin pegar un ojo; el movimiento de los parpados de Ken fue como un grito para levantar al ex monarca, corrió apresurado hasta el pelinegro; los ojos se abrieron y se entrecerraron, el rubio busco las gafas de Murata y se las coloco.

-Ya esta… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sienes? ¡Espera llamaré a Gisela!

El rubio salió sonriendo y camino hasta la otra habitación donde descansaba la medico, toco y esta respondió de inmediato.

-Despertó -fue lo único que dijo y corrió de regresó a la otra habitación.

-Ya viene… me preocupaste mucho, sentí que todo alrededor desaparecía… te amo tanto que… ¡Promete que no te alejaras de mi!

-Sien… to haberte… preo… cupado –hablo con dificultad Ken, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Lo importante es que están bien… bueno…

-Su excelencia ¿Cómo se siente? –llego la medico- Por favor su majestad déjenos solos.

-¡¿Por que?

-Es mejor así.

-…

-Por favor.

-Estaré afuera por si me necesitan.

El de ojos azules salió y la chica de cabello verde reviso los signos vitales de los dos. Al terminar se sentó y con toda franqueza decidió hablar, el gran sabio no era alguien a quien se le pudiera mentir u ocultar la verdad.

-Su excelencia tiene amenaza de aborto y eso es por que sufrió una impresión muy fuerte.

-Me lo imagine… al sentir el dolor… agudo.

-Debe cuidarse mas y le prohibiré levantarse de la cama, de hecho… no es factible que continúe con…

-¡No!... debo tenerlo… Shinou esta muy ilusionado.

-Pero su excelencia eso no es recomendable ¡usted podría morir!

-La muerte… no es algo que decidamos… nosotros mismos… por lo menos… no siempre… y dando la vida a otro ser… es una buena… oportunidad…

-Eso no seria justo para ninguno… de los tres.

- Gisela no detengas el embarazo, es mi decisión.

-¡Pero...

-Por favor.

-Si su excelencia.

-Gracias… quiero dormir.

La medico salió y le dio permiso de entrar a Shinou; este no espero y entro corriendo pero Murata descansaba ya. El rubio acaricio el cabello ébano y se recostó con cuidado de no acercarse mucho a su amante, oyendo la respiración de este se durmió sonriendo. Ya era casi de noche cuando los dos despertaron y el rubio se levanto estirándose y besando la frente de Ken.

-Debes tener hambre, en un momento regreso; traeré tu comida.

-No te molestes… deja que alguna de las chicas lo haga, deberías darte una ducha y dormir otro rato… en tu habitación.

-En primer lugar no es molestia y en segundo supongo que el baño si lo necesito, para despejarme pero ¡de ninguna manera te dejare solo1… si te sientes incomodo traeré otra cama.

- … Bien.

-Si, y cuando comas… quiero hablar contigo; me dirás por que sucedió esto.

-¡Oh! solo fueron… mis nervios, supongo que me sentí ansioso… por el parto.

-¿No mientes?

-¿Por que lo haría?

-Lo que venga; lo enfrentaremos juntos y… perdóname por ser tan inconsciente, te embarace y no tome en cuenta tu precaria salud.

-Yo no me negué.

-Te amo.

-… Lo se –dijo Murata por supuesto que no lo creía, pero no deseaba decir que sabia toda la verdad, eso seria muy humillante para él.

-Ahora vuelvo amor –el rubio lo beso y salió; el Soukoku acaricio su vientre- Tu nacerás mi niña y serás la familia que anhela, yo… por fin dejare esta vida y mi alma será libre, de las cadenas de los recuerdos de vidas pasadas… libre para… renacer.

La vos de Shinou se escucho alegre entrando por la puerta.

-Mira un poco de pollo y sopa, es una dieta… horrible pero le indico Gisela.

- Esta bien –el rubio coloco la bandeja en la mesita de noche e intentaba ayudar a Murata para incorporarse- no han dejado alguna enfermera- el rubio lo miro incrédulo pero asintió y salió buscando a Sangría,

- Puedes ayudarle a que coma –dijo algo triste Shinou, el rubio era cínico y algo despreocupado... pero no estúpido y sabia que Murata había cambiado, suponía que lo culpaba por _estar pasando por ese trance _-del embarazo-.

00000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaban y la relación de ambos se limitaba a frases cortas y muestras de cariño del rubio; el de cabello negro se limitaba a sonreír y aceptar sin corresponder: los besos en la frente, las caricias en el cabello y uno que otro roce de labios. Las visitas de los habitantes de Pacto de sangre no eran muchas pues Murata necesita absoluto reposo. Pero Yuuri era el que con una enorme barriga y acompañado por su inseparable príncipe Mazoku estaba muy seguido por ahí; para conversar con su amigo.

-Se mueve más en la noche.

-Si el gusano _este_ también; pero Wólfram frota mi estomago y las caricias lo duermen… creo.

-Voy a probarlo.

-Shinou no se negara.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo.

-… Como quieras.

Yuuri ya no le llevaba la contraria, ni le cuestionaba nada; pues sentía que su amigo estaba muy delicado y tenía miedo de… perderlo. Y por supuesto que no era el único pues Shinou se sentía cada vez mas desesperado por la situación y deseando que todo terminara con bien.

Esa noche entro a la habitación y se preparó para dormir. Murata ya estaba vestido con pijama y envuelto en sus cobijas. Las chicas que le ayudaban a bañar y cambiar ya se habían retirado a dormir. Algo en lo que no cedió el rubio ex monarca; fue en hacerse cargo de su pareja por las noches; único momento en que podía contemplarlo sin interrupciones.

-Ken…

-¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, solo…

-Duerme; que tienes que levantarte temprano, para ayudarle a Ulrike.

- Si… pero…

-¿Te molesta cubrir mi trabajo?

-¡No!

-Entonces.

-Mi sabio… te amo.

- Lo se…

-¿Y no me dirás que tu también me amas?

-Lo sabes, no necesito repetirlo.

-Pero, yo si necesito oírlo… se que ya no… olvídalo… perdóname

-¿Por que?

-No lo se… pero se que debe ser algo grave… para que dejes de… -Shinou no termino la frase; ambos sabían lo que seguía- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

000000000000000000000000000

La rutina se instalo entre la pareja y a pesar de eso el rubio no dejo de cuidar y mimar a Ken –hasta donde se lo permitía este- su vientre se redondeaba; pero las facciones de Murata iban languideciendo; lo que llevo a Shinou a preguntar a Gisela.

-Su excelencia no creo… que sobreviva al parto.

-¡¿Y por que no lo detuviste?

-El me lo prohibió.

-¡¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-Rogar.

El rubio mira a la chica; ella no podía hacer nada. Salió a dar un paseo con su caballo; hasta encontrar un lugar donde… pensar. Su sueño se había perdido y eso le costaba todo, pero ¿por que arrastrar a Murata en eso? Desde un principio el Soukoku se resistía a estar con él; pero su insistencia lo había vencido; el ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, no podía disponer de la vida de alguien mas, imponiéndole sus deseos. Antes había una poderosa razón… ellos se amaban pero ahora ¿Por qué obligar a Soukoku a seguir con esa locura? El rubio sintió la brisa sobre sus cabellos y sonrió con nostalgia. Una vida por otra era un precio justo. Se levantó y vio el horizonte sintiendo los olores de los arboles, el calor del los rayos del sol y el viento sobre su cuerpo, camino hasta su corcel y monto, incito al caballo a correr; disfrutando la sensación de velocidad. Llego rápido al templo y camino hasta el salón de las cajas; ahí se acerco y pronuncio algunas palabras. Su cuerpo convulsiono y cayo de rodillas, pero sonriendo feliz. Estaba hecho.

00000000000000000000000

Ulrike sintió el flujo del poder de Shinou y negó comenzando a llorar; al parecer ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Rato después vio pasar el rey original y una muda pregunte se reflejo en sus ojos.

-Vivirá, cuida de él por que nosotros no podremos.

- ¿Pero la bebé?

-Ella estará bien –dijo el rubio pero giro la vista para que la chica no notar el dolor de su mirada, luego se recompuso-, yo no la dejare sola… hasta que tenga su oportunidad… de nuevo.

- ¿Usted… volverá?

-No, mi fuerza y poder se han ido.

-Es un error.

-Fue un error… obligarlo a vivir una vida que no quería.

- Él lo ama.

-Me amo.

La sacerdotisa se quedo en silencio pero sus ojos se negaban a dejar de derramar lágrimas. Shinou fue hasta ella y le beso la frente.

-Gracias por todo… amiga mía.

Luego se alejo hacia la ala Oeste sonriendo, entro a su… hogar y miro todo con nostalgia, era un idiota por no darse cuenta que siempre forzó las cosas; incluso ese lugar había sido reconstruido _por su causa_, vio como la sirvienta salía y entro a la habitación. Murata terminaba de comer; el rubio tomo una silla y la colocó frete a la ventana; se sentó mirando al horizonte, lo podían culpar de cobarde… pero no deseaba que Murata viera sus reacciones.

-Hace un lindo día.

-Si, se nota.

-Si, esta soleado pero no muy caluroso.

-¿Saliste a pasear?

-Algo así, necesitaba pensar.

-… ¿Pensar o recordar tu pasado? ¿O alguien de tu pasado? –dijo molesto Murata.

-No para que quiero recordar, los recuerdos se guardan en el corazón y ahí se quedan

- Debe ser triste que lo olviden a uno.

-No lo se, supongo.

-Daikenja… por lo menos no tiene ese problema.

- Cierto, por eso tengo la pintura en mi despacho para recordar que fue muy importante para mi… mas mi corazón le fue arrebatado.

-¿Como?

-Si, Daikenja fue mi primer amor… pero tus eres el último y… único. Si tomo en cuenta que no te consideras su rencarnación, mi corazón le fue robado por ti.

- ¡¿Pero aun lo extrañas?

-¿Lo extraño? Si eso debería de decirle pero no es así, y me siento culpable ¿pero que puedo hacer? si, unos ojos negros con anteojos, una sonrisa picara y la alegría de un joven de la tierra… opaco ese sentimiento. Si te soy franco ya me disculpe apropiadme con él, claro que el Shinou de su tiempo o su recuerdo; será siempre suyo el de hoy… te pertenece… bueno; que cosas digo, perdóname por tanta palabrería.

-No; esta bien, me han gustado mucho… Shinou… yo…

-Murata, eres muy especial y tienes razón… tu no pediste ser el _recipiente_ de esa alma y cargar con sus recuerdos… pero eso ya no puede cambiarse, lo que si se puede es que tú tengas lo que deseas.

-Ya lo tengo –sonrió el de cabello negro.

-No, algo que decidas tú, la vida normal de un chico de la tierra… -el rubio busco fuerzas para decir lo que siguió- una pareja que hayas elegido.

-¡¿De que hablas?... ¡Ahh! –Grito el Soukoku- ¡ya viene! ¡Shinou ya viene!

El rubio se levanto y camino hasta el moreno, tomo sus manos que se aferraba a las sabanas y besos sus nudillos.

-Llamare a Gisela; no te preocupes pronto acabara.

-¡¿No entiendes? ¡Aun no es hora!

-Si lo es.

El rubio salió y llamo a la enfermera.

-Manda a llamar a Gisela.

La chica salió corriendo y el rubio camino con paso lentos hasta uno de los sillones, los gritos de Ken lo llamaban pero por primera vez… no salió corriendo en su búsqueda; estaba cansado y lo ultimo que deseaba era ver al Soukoku… tal vez no lo insultaría pero su mirada indiferente era peor que eso. En la habitación el moreno lloraba; presentía que algo malo ocurría y la angustia le hacia temblar y mas cuando Shinou no escuchaba su llamado, el de cabello negro se asusto ¡no! ¡Tuvo terror! de pensar que su actitud por fin habían roto esa relación y ahora sabiendo parte de la verdad de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Pero su inteligencia y astucia se habían nublado ante el dolor y los celos. Y su inseguridad le costaba la vida y la de su niña. La puerta se abrió de pronto.

-¡Shin… -era Gisela que entraba con su ayudantes, los preparativos comenzaron y lo sedarían- ¡No, que Shinou venga! –el rubio era traído por Wólfram; al verlos todos pensarían que era hermanos gemelos a excepción de sus ojos, el de ojos azules llego hasta la cama y tomo la mano que Murata le ofrecía.

-Esta bien… tranquilo.

-Te… -el rubio no lo dejo terminar era tarde y demasiado cruel oír esas palabras; cuando eran falsas u obligadas.

-Shh no te esfuerces, deja que te duerman y cuando despiertes… te prometo que todo esto –señalo la habitación y a si mismo- será solo una pesadilla.

Murata lo halo y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Maldita sea no hagas como si te estuvieses despidiendo!

-Me estoy despidiendo pequeño, perdóname de nuevo.

-¿Sabes por que?

-Si. Por obligarte a cumplir mis estúpidos sueños, por no considerar tus sentimientos.

-¡No!

La medico los interrumpió.

-Lo siento su majestad; pero si no hago la operación, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá –el rubio la miro y le coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te aseguro que mi sabio… vivirá

-No… entiendo…

-Te doy mi palabra.

El moreno aun jadeaba pero pudo preguntar con miedo.

-¿Mi bebé?

-La _pesadilla_ y todo lo que esta _trajo_ se ira con mi partida.

-¡No por favor te lo suplico!¡No te vayas, no te la lleves!

Shinou lo volvió a calmar y le beso la frente perlada de sudor.

-Shh, algún día tendrás los hijos que deseas.

- ¡No me importan lo otros! me importa ella y tu… los amo a los dos.

Gisela los separo finalmente; ella había comprendido… de hecho todos lo hacían. Wólfram estaba como piedra junto a la salida y sintió que su corazón lloraba por Shinou y claro mas por Murata… que se quedaría solo ¡¿eso era lo que deseaba? Wólfram no lo entendía; pero no era momento para preguntar.

Murata cayo rendido y sin emitir sonido. Una duda. Un silencio… esas eran las consecuencias; miro hacia la figura amada y lo vio perder consistencia, alargo su mano en un último gesto de amor.

-Te amo… no me dejes.

Continuara

Ehm no me linchen pero, que otro final tendrían eso dos, Shinou fue encontrado culpable y sentenciado ¿por quien? Por ustedes.

Me gustan los finales felices pero a estos ni como ayudarlos jejeje

Agradeciendo a: monique, Natheril, NUMENEESSE, Izumi Masen v.B y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Pensé en que este seria el ultimo; pero pues nop, algo dramático, ceo que me volé la barda jeje


	7. Chapter 7

Este es el final y espero que les haya gustado un poco.

**7. ¿Final o principio?**

Las lagrimas rodaba por la mejillas y sus manos aferraban su vientre; sentía que la perdería a ella también y eso lo dejaría muerto en vida, abrió los ojos y ya solo se vislumbraba la silueta de Shinou, Murata se pregunto ¿Qué había hecho para recibir ese castigo?

…_Nada_…

Escucho que una voz, decía dentro de él.

…_Nada_…

Sus sentidos se desvanecieron e intuyo que cuando despertara se encontraría solo, el silencio se había interpuesto en su felicidad pero para su mala fortuna el mismo lo había invitado; las preguntas que debió hacer a su rubio; no habían sido formuladas y los malos entendidos arrastraron todo a su paso dejándolo sin nada a que aferrarse. Perdía a su hija y su amante sin siquiera poder… a una conocerla y al otro verlo por última vez. Era un genio, un sabio… sin armas para luchar por su propia felicidad ¿de que le servía esas tan mencionadas vidas anteriores si no había aprendido de ellas?

0000000000000000000000

El camino era largo y el ya deseaba partir, entre sus brazos llevaba esa pequeña luz inocente y pura. La figura amada sobre la cama iba difuminándose y Shinou se permitió derramar una lagrima por el hombre que dejaba en ese mundo; deseo poder conocer el físico de su hija; se la imagino en sus brazos como una nena de piel blanca y cabellos negros, con ojos como los propios… hubiese sido hermosa…. ya no había tiempo. Sintió su corazón ligero y su mente que perdía conexión con todo; acuno de nuevo la luz y sintió lo gratificante de su calor; ese pedazo de universo tendrían una nueva oportunidad algún día. Quien sabe tal vez en un golpe del destino terminaba de nuevo en el vientre de Ken… no podía ser egoísta y desear que este le guardara fidelidad, eso no era justo.

Una mano lo tomo enérgico del antebrazo; tenia una fuerza sobre humanas y el rubio pensó que eran _los_ que vendrían por él y por Antje* -bueno ese nombre lo había escogido él y como no podía discutirlo con Murata, ese llevaría-. La misma fuerzo lo retuvo y lo halo, el rubio se resistió, mas la misma mano lo aferraba sin dejarlo dar un paso .Una voz imperiosa se escucho dentro de ese especie de limbo; frontera entre los dos mundos.

…_¡¿Adonde vas? ¡No puedes dejarlo… no puedes dejarnos!_

-¿Quién eres? –la figura, se acerco y los rasgos de Daikenja se fueron formando- … Mi sabio.

-Shinou… ¡¿cuando mi Rey ha huido como un cobarde?

-No huyo… yo… le dejo en libertad.

-Es muy cómodo decir eso, cuando lo dejas vacío.

-Él no me ama… yo lo obligue…

-¡Tonterías! De los dos… el tenia miedo, de que solo mi reflejo amaras en él… tu de que su amor fueran solo los vestigios del mio… recuerdos… y ambos… se equivocaron; pero son humanos y se les permite; lo que no es permitido es jugar con la vida de un ser que fue creado por ustedes, a pesar de eso… ni ella, ni su vida, ni su futuro les pertenece.

-Dai…

-No Mi rey; no hay excusas o explicaciones, estas escapando llevándote su corazón… nuestro corazón…

-Murata asegura que no es tu rencarnación.

-Mi alma vive en él y es la suya; el la forja con cada paso que da, la moldea con sus propias emociones y sentimientos; somos uno y a la vez diferentes, yo fui el pasado y él, el futuro y tu… nuestro compañero.

-Pero… no se que hice.

-Te lo he dicho, no lo compares conmigo; no me busques en él.

-¡No lo hago!

-Eso lo se yo… pero Ken no.

-Lo amo.

-Si, lo sentimos, lo siente.

-¡¿Y entonces?

-No olvides que es joven, a pesar de que alma es milenaria… él solo es un chico.

-Ya es tarde.

-No lo es, si tienes la fuerza de resistirte a tu propia decisión.

-Esta en peligro; por mi hija y por mí.

-Esta gestando el fruto de nuestro amor, ¿que mujer o doncel no esta en peligro haciendo eso? Tu cuerpo se amolda, se debilita y… crea. Es el principio de una vida y es delicado; pero su fuerza esta aquí -el de cabello largo toco el pecho del rubio- y sus sueños están aquí –y esta vez rozo la pequeña luz que titilo- ustedes son nuestra vida ¿Cómo seguiremos existiendo sin vosotros?

-Al hacer el contrato me borraron la vía, ya no puedo de regresar… por que no se el camino.

-Oh, y es por eso que estamos aquí.

-¿Estamos?

-Pensé que lo habías entendido –y ahora dos voces dijeron al unísono- venimos por mi familia y no me iré sin ellos –la silueta de Murata y la de Daikenja del pasado; unidos como dos caras de un solo ser-Mi amor… -y el rubio fue abrazado por él ellos -volvamos y si no te lo permiten… Me quedare contigo…

00000000000000000000

Gisela hacia la incisión y con ayuda de sus ayudantes limpiaban al padre y a la criaturita. La medico tenia un nudo en la garganta; más no se podía dar el lujo de llorar. La respiración del Soukoku era regular mas sus facciones parecían mostrar que sufría. La medico saco a la nena y la sostuvo un instante entre sus brazos, luego la entrego a las chicas; fue limpiada y cubierta para dejarla en su cunita -al lado del gran sabio-, no podían… _llevársela_, sin que le la hubiese conocido. Su carita era finita y preciosa… las ayudantes la acomodaron con lagrimas en las mejillas, era muy pequeñita y bonita pero… no respiraba.

00000000000000000000000

Wólfram había salido y estaba sentado detrás de la puerta; sus hermanos ya estaba ahí, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Si esto seguía así, ni todo el ejército, de Shin Makoku evitaría que Yuuri estuviese con su amigo. Wólfram alzo la vista y miro a sus hermanos mayores.

-Shinou desapareció -estos lo vieron con incredulidad- El empezó a volverse cada vez menos visible hasta que… se fue.

-¿Y como lo tomo el gran sabio?

-Estaba inconsolable…. Afortunadamente la anestesia surtió efecto… pero cundo despierte…

-Por lo meno se queda la niña –dijo algo apenado Conrad.

-Gisela me dijo… que la ya no sentía su pulso… aun antes de que hiciera la incisión.

-…

-Esto es una tragedia- concluyo Gwendal.

000000000000000000000000000

Caminaban apresurados temiendo no poder regresar; unos pasos mas y vieron la escena. Shinou apretó la mano de su amor y cruzo lo que faltaba del camino; algo le impedía salir y Daikenja/Ken aun lo halaba con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio comprendió que tal vez… si, arrojo la luz hacia el lado donde el Soukoku estaba y este soltó su mano para aferrar ese tesoro, al darse cuenta de la maniobra fue demasiado tarde, el rubio de nuevo se marchaba.

-¡No!- grito desesperado.

La luz empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en algo con forma y aferrado al cuerpo del Soukoku traspaso la _línea_ y toma la mano de su rubio padre. Como si este gesto fuera la llave, Shinou termino por franquear. El Soukoku le mando un beso y regreso al cuerpo en la cama, mientras el rubio llevaba a ese _ser_ hacia el cuerpecito en la cuna, la figura amorfa entro con rapidez y al hacerlo un suspiro emergió de la boquita de la muñequita de carne. Shinou fue reapareciendo; viendo como la Medico terminaba de aplicar Maryoku a la herida.

-¡Su alteza! Yo… pensé… que…

-Si… pero digamos que fue muy convincente –miro a Murata- y me recordó mis deberes como su pareja y como padre.

-Lo siento… la niña…

-Esta dormida; también fue un largo viaje para ella.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma.

Gisela corrió hasta la cuna y reviso los signos vitales… Si la recién nacida… solo dormía. Los ojos negros fueron abriéndose, se entrecerraron tratando de enfocar, mas una cara sonriente y unos bucles rubios, se acercaron lo suficiente.

-Aquí estoy… estamos –el rubio tomo a la niña de los brazos, de la chica de cabello verde y la llevo hasta el lecho –mira…

-Es hermosa o es mi amor de padre.

-Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida… a excepción del padre.

-Adulador.

-Sincero.

-Te amo, rubio idiota.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Soukoku perfecto.

-Yo más bien diría… que soy normal.

-… No discutiré con un convaleciente; ¿estas bien o quieres descansar? por que los hijo de Cecile están afuera y por lo que creo… muy preocupados.

-Hazlos pasar; por lo menos para que la conozcan.

El rubio dejo a sus dos tesoros y camino hasta a la puerta; no sin antes aferrar las manos de Gisela.

-Gracias.

-Es mi deber su alteza.

-Eres una gran Medico.

La puerta se abrió y Wólfram se quedo paralizado… lo había visto desaparecer pero… ahí estaba.

-Lo se, es una larga historia y se las contare; pero ahora quiero que vean mi hermosa princesa.

Los tres asintieron y entraron a la habitación. Murata tenia en brazos el bultito miniatura mientras lo veía con adoración, los hijos de Cecile se acercaron y uno a uno pudo ver que Shinou no mentía… esa niña parecía princesa antigua.

00000000000000000000

El de ojos verdes llegaba bastante cansado y dispuesto a terminar la madrugada acurrucado al cuerpo de su redondito esposo; más al abrir la puerta de su habitación. Yuuri lo miraba desde la cama sentado y con lo abrazos cruzados.

-¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Ahora el infiel eres tú!

-…

-¡Contesta rubio del demonio!

-Rubio demonio, cariño.

-¡No, eres un rubio del demonio! ¡Y un maldito infiel! –eso tenía que parar por el bien de todo el castillo o se inundarían por el poder del Maou que ya se hacia presente.

-A ver mi preciosidad morena, te contare todo; pero promete que no te preocuparas.

-No te prometo nada –un beso que le quería extirpar hasta las amígdalas lo convenció y recibió a su rubio- Bien te escucho -dijo mimoso Yuuri.

El rubio relato todo y como también todo se había resuelto, por supuesto que Yuuri se presentaría al día siguiente… mas tarde ese día para ver a su amigo y su familia.

-Wólfram…

-Mmm

-Promete que nunca me engañaras.

-Ni en esta vida… ni en la otra.

-Ni yo.

00000000000000000000000

Con nuestros protagonistas; el rubio aun no se cansaba de ver a su hija y recargado sobre un brazo delineaba la figura amada.

-Ya duerme; que mañana tendremos muchas vivistas y no quiero que te quedes dormido.

-¿Y si esto es un sueño?

-No lo es… tócame, estoy aquí y… ustedes también.

Abrazados y formando una perfecta protección para su hija; los dos se quedaron dormidos.

000000000000000000000000000

Y no en balde era el gran sabio; al día siguiente había visitas del pueblo y de sus amigos que desfilaban deseando conocer a la hija de su sabio. Shinou no la perdía de vista cuando pasaba de brazos en brazos. Ken estaba recostado sobre una otomana oyendo la incansable conversación -más bien cuestionamiento- de Yuuri; aun así, no soltaba la mano de su pareja, en caso de que no permitiera que su hija fuera conocida y mimada por otros.

-¿Duele mucho?

-No… solo sientes que te cortan con un cuchillo de cocina y sin filo… te van abriendo en canal para…

-¡Murata! –Grito asustado y molesto el Maou- estas mintiendo.

-Si.

-Eres un abusivo.

-Mira Yuuri; duele como cualquier herida y ni lo sientes por que te anestesian.

-Oh… pero mírate, no te puedes ni parar.

-¿Y que esperabas? tu ya has sido herido en batalla y también necesitaste reposo.

-¡Wólfram! –grito Yuuri y una mancha rubia llego derrapándose hasta él

-¿Que pasa?

-Estoy listo.

-¿Para que?

-Para que nazca.

-Bueno… que bien... pero…

-Shibuya aun no es tiempo –contesto Murata viendo que el de ojos verdes, no sabia salir de semejante situación.

-Pero tú ya me ganaste y eso que tengo más tiempo yo.

-Fue por las circunstancias.

-…

00000000000000000000000

Ken arropaba a su nena mientras el rubio… ¿donde estaba? Como ya se podía mover y caminar normalmente. Salió con su hija en brazos y camino buscando a su ahora esposo. La habitación que tantos disgustos le había causado estaba abierta y entro con algo de angustia. Shinou guardaba un paquete cuando giro para verlo.

-¿Que hacen vagando con este frio?

-Venimos por ti.

-Oh mis niños; ya voy… solo estaba guardando… los recuerdos.

-Para que los quieres si aquí estoy, y soy tangible. Mi rey –dijo Ken mirándolo con deseo.

-Te aprovechas de que traes a Antje en brazos.

-Bueno ¿vamos?

Si.

Y los tres se encaminaron a su habitación; ahí la niña fue depositada con todo amor en su cuna y el matrimonio se dirigió a su tálamo.

Los besos volaban por toda la piel de ambos y sus cuerpos se reconocieron como dueños del otro. El miembro del rubio irrumpió en la entrada de Ken y este lo recibió gustoso y plenamente consiente de que se amaban y que ya no habría mas silencios.

-Shin...

-…

-Antje no será hija única.

-¡Si lo será! No me quiero arriesgar a perderte.

-Eso fue por que me sentía deprimido; si me cuido bien no habrá complicaciones.

-No lo creo.

-Veremos.

-No.

No es que Ken fuera masoquista o algo parecido pero sentía que su niña no debería crecer solitaria. Imre y Zelig von Bielefeld se tenían uno al otro y parecían las dos partes de un solo rubio; pero su niña estaría sola ¡Oh no! si en sus manos estaba tendría un hermanito o hermanita, y que Shinou se preparara.

Pero eso ya seria después; ahora pensaba disfrutar de su esposo e hija y seguir fastidiando su amigo, sobretodo con que sus gemelos no habían heredado de él mas que su… apellido y en segundo lugar. Mientras él tenía a su preciosa pelinegra… de ojos azules.

Fin.

Antje: Tolerancia.

Imre: Gran Rey

Zelig: Bendecido

Y con final feliz para que no haya linchamiento jejeje

Agradeciendo a: Natheril, Izumi Masen v.B, Lady Angela von Spitzberg, NUMENEESSE, monique y a todos los lectores anónimos por seguir esta locura hasta el final y Cumplí uno, me faltan dos mas jejeje.


End file.
